


Honey

by Featherstorm77



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Humor, Multi, nicknames are used gratiously, some characters do die but substantially less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherstorm77/pseuds/Featherstorm77
Summary: From Honeyfern's point of view: a look into what might have been.Just as the aforementioned honey began to spill over the treetops, she heard a forced purr near her ear and she slowly lowered her paw.“Good morning, Honeyfern. Up obnoxiously early as ever, I see.”“Good morning to you too, Ivypool. Still hating the dawn patrol?”





	Honey

Honeyfern ducked out of the warrior’s den, shaking dew off her coat and pausing for a moment to stretch in the entryway. It was merely an old habit she’d gotten into during her days as an apprentice - when you frequently slept in and had a demanding mentor on the other side of the wall, there wasn’t much time to groom.

Now, though, she sat down primly and lifted a paw, paying little attention to her ministrations that she’d done a million times. What captured her gaze instead was the light that was burning her eyes, catching off the edges of her vision to leave small bright spots as evidence that yes, what she’d just looked at was real, in fact. Don’t look at it again. She did anyway. 

Sunrise was such a peaceful time, and a quiet one at that. It was her time to pause and reflect and breathe. If she didn’t have this, she feared she would no longer reflect her name and not be quite as sweet as honey.

Just as the aforementioned honey began to spill over the treetops, she heard a forced purr near her ear and she slowly lowered her paw.

“Good morning, Honeyfern. Up obnoxiously early as ever, I see.”

“Good morning to you too, Ivypool. Still hating the dawn patrol?”

She received a simple _hmph!_ in response.

Honeyfern flicked her ear. The other members of the patrol weren’t stirring yet, then. She stood and languidly took a step forward. “I’ll join you, if you need more cats.”

Ivypool turned. “Yeah, I suppose that would be good. WindClan has been suspiciously close to our border since leafbare ended and Hollystar mentioned doubling patrols.” She rolled her eyes. “Since that was a suggestion, I’m not doing it yet, but any extra paws are welcome.”

Honeyfern laughed softly. That sounded accurate. Ever since Hollystar came back and reassimilated herself with her brothers, who had somehow adopted Ivypool and Dovewing as their sisters, the five of them became like one big family. Ivypool ultimately respected Hollystar and her opinions, but of course there was a level of give and take between the two.

A crash broke into her thoughts, scattering them into the distant clouds. She looked to the noise reflexively and eventually registered a blur that ran into Ivypool, easily knocking the gray cat off her feet.

A screech that rang through the empty hollow, and then, “Blosssomfall! Oh my StarClan, are you trying to scare my whiskers off? I thought you were still asleep.”

The calico smiled from her perch on Ivypool’s belly. She tilted her head to one side. “You can’t tell when your own mate is sleeping? I’m insulted!”

Ivypool shoved her off with a quick motion that Honeyfern watched carefully - Ivypool was, paws down, the best fighter in ThunderClan, without even trying half the time.

“Yes, okay, you were clearly trying to deceive me, and it worked. Now, where are Poppyfrost and Fernsong? I asked them to come too.”

“Uh…” Blossomfall shrugged. “Sleeping?”

“Not after all that racket!” Poppyfrost meowed as she picked her way into the clearing, Fernsong following. She gave Honeyfern a soft smile and moved to her side to murmur, “Berrynose and the kits are still sound asleep, though.” There was an edge of amusement in her tone. 

Honeyfern had heard the “can you sleep through anything?” conversation enough times that she echoed it in a snort. “I can’t believe you’re still calling them kits.” 

Poppyfrost waved a paw flippantly. “They are, as far as I’m concerned. What kind of warrior can sleep through a raid as well as Cherryfall?”

“That was one time, Poppy.”

Poppyfrost was just opening her mouth to reply when Ivypool caught their attention with a meow. “Come on, let’s go, we’re wasting daylight.”

Fernsong pulled away from touching noses with Blossomfall, both of them trotting after Ivypool as she dashed ahead. Honeyfern trailed behind, picking up her conversation with Poppyfrost as they walked through the awakening forest. She breathed in the air reverently, enjoying the moment for what it was. She was awake and alive and happy and that was all she needed.

When they returned from their uneventful patrol (it seemed WindClan had become scarce now that the season had changed), the camp was as lively as ever, in stark contrast to when they’d left.

Hollystar was flopped down on Highledge, her eyes slitted in contentment and dark fur soaking up what little warmth the sun had to offer.

Honeyfern squinted upwards. The daylight wouldn’t last long, which was why the Clan was taking full advantage of this opportunity.

She also realized she’d been mistaken - there was a gradient to Hollystar’s fur because Cinderheart was pressed up against her, the two she-cats blending into one they were so close.

A small smile graced her face at the thought. And before Honeyfern was able to process much else besides the fact that there was a lot of activity, Poppyfrost was pushing past her and she was thrown into the group closest to her.

Berrynose was next to her and he glanced to the side quickly before leaning on her like a supporting beam - that’s how he was, all or nothing - and dove right back into the conversation without a pause. “Leafpool, listen, you can totally like two cats at the same time. This is coming from me, so you know it’s true. And they don’t both have to be toms. I can see the allure of she-cats, I suppose.” With that, he tossed a grin to Honeyfern, who nodded sagely.

Leafpool looked sheepish. “I know. It just seems odd because I thought the feelings were because I secretly wanted to rebel against the code and now - now I still have feelings for the she-cats so I’m not sure.”

Now Brackenfur leaned into the conversation. The elder had the feline expression of ultimate comfort plastered on his face. “Why don’t you tell them about it and find out if they feel the same way and see how you feel then? That’s what I did.” He gave Sorreltail a wink, and she laughed, though Honeyfern noticed her mother was more invested in the debate she was having with Lionblaze and Cinderheart. It looked pretty intense.

Honeyfern shook her head. When had Cinderheart moved?

Hollystar muscled her way into their little circle, settling beside Leafpool. “Brack, that’s great advice, but-” she paused, waiting for the gaggle of apprentices playing tag to pass by, “I’m not sure she wants to be that upfront about it.”

Leafpool looked to her daughter in relief. “Yes, that’s exactly it. How do I be less upfront? Also, what if…” she glanced down, “what if one of them has a mate, one lives in another Clan, and the other I haven’t seen since my apprentice days?”

Berrynose cut in again. “Well, since you were on the Great Journey, I think you’ll have to let go of the one from your apprentice days.” Honeyfern was impressed by how gently he was able to word that. Used to be, when he was eager to say something, he didn’t pause to consider manners and kindness. Of course, that was a useful skill to have when fighting enemies and she still found it undeniably attractive.

Caught up in her own thoughts, she realized Berrynose was still talking. “...but, Leaf, why not talk to the one from the other Clan? It’s not as if it would make much of a difference.”

Leafpool nodded. “Alright. Maybe I will.”

Realizing that the conversation was over, Berrynose allowed for a pause before he turned to Hollystar. “So how’s our esteemed leader doing on this fine, fine day?”

She laughed. “Flattery will get you nowhere, stumpytail. Let me remind you I shared my apprenticeship with you.” She leaned forward as she spoke, green eyes tracking the slow dawning horror on Berrynose’s face.

“How dare you bring that up!” He screeched, leaning in to swipe at her. As expected, she ducked away and laughed.

“But seriously, I’m good, Berry. Glad that it’s newleaf, finally. The Clan has less worries and it’s good to see us all up and about today.”

He clearly relished the use of his preferred nickname, but didn’t say a word, which had Honeyfern silently laughing. 

“Peace and quiet always was my favourite,” Brackenfur agreed with a yawn.

Honeyfern licked the side of Beyynose’s face to let him know she was leaving, and he took his weight away. With a nod to everyone else, she padded over to Cinderheart’s group. The argument hadn’t calmed down since she’d last looked.

“No, listen, I swear, reeds are just the water equivalent of grass! They just also happen to, yes, be scratchy and evil. I don’t completely disagree with you, Sorreltail.”

Sorreltail was on her paws now, staring Lionblaze down and tossing glances at Cinderheart every so often. “Cinder, reign in your mate! He’s clearly wrong and I’m right, because you know what, Lionblaze? I lived in the old forest and we shared a border with RiverClan so I know exactly what reeds are, and they’re not grass!”

“Oh, so you’re playing the old card now?”

“Yeah, I am!”

“I see how it is! Okay, then, what about gatherings, huh? I have to cross through mucky marshland with lots of reeds, so I’m well acquainted with them!”

Cinderheart took a step forward. “I hate to ruin this lovely, lovely argument, but - oh, hey, Honeyfern - I remember the old forest from Cinderpelt’s memories and I also went to a gathering recently,” she side eyed her mother, “so I think I have final say. And I agree with Sorreltail.”

Lionblaze opened his mouth, closed it, and then sat down, staring thoughtfully.

Honeyfern took that as an opportunity and she leaned in to touch noses with her sister and mother. “How did this even start?”

Sorreltail laughed. “I honestly don’t know, Hon.”

Jayfeather whisked past them, carrying a bundle of herbs and scolding a trailing Alderheart in his “mile-a-minute-barely-catch-the-words” voice. He patted Lionblaze’s shoulder as he passed, interrupting himself to say, “Well, I agree with you, but what’s a blind medicine cat’s opinion?”

Cinderheart laughed as Lionblaze called after him, “Thanks, Jay!” and he got a tail flick in response.

“Clearly more than a reincarnated medicine cat’s opinion.”

“Hey, come on! I just wanted someone to agree with me, and I got it, so I win.” Lionblaze was grinning now.

“Sure, whatever you think,” Cinderheart meowed, all harsh edges, but there was a gooey expression in her eyes so strong they were melting that betrayed her.

Sorreltail stood with a _mrrow_ and a stretch. “Well, this has been fun, but I’m going to go talk to my grandkits now. They can’t argue with me about such nonsense and still hope to win.” She shook her head at Lionblaze and then headed towards the circle of young warriors - Cherryfall, Molewhisker, Dovewing, and Ivypool were all paying rapt attention to each other. Hollystar was also headed that way, probably to talk to Ivypool about something. Honeyfern shook her head. As if her mother would have any luck with them - they were all very grown up, independent cats now.

Honeyfern turned back to the group only to see that Berrynose and Poppyfrost had materialized beside her and she hadn’t even noticed. “Hello, sister, mate,” she purred, blinking slowly at them.

Poppyfrost laughed and Berrynose returned the blink. He looked like he was just about to sit down and say something, but Twigbranch darted in between him and Poppyfrost, shouting a short apology behind her. Berrynose teetered and almost, almost lost his balance. He practically hauled himself back up, panting and tossing a withering gaze in her direction. “You aren’t even an apprentice anymore!”

Cinderheart laughed.

Berrynose swiveled to face her. “Hey, it’s not my fault I’m getting older and missing a tail! Balancing was hard enough in my youth! Do you know how many times Bramble had to drill me on climbing trees, of all things?”

Honeyfern snickered. “Maybe we really should change your name to Berrystumpytail. You know what? I just saw Hollystar, I bet she’d be willing-”

He lunged forward and clamped a paw over her mouth before she could continue, expression intense. “No.”

Poppyfrost picked up on the mirth in Honeyfern’s expression, and she nudged Berrynose. “She just proved you wrong, Berry. You’re clearly plenty agile on your feet.”

Berrynose stepped back with a grumble.

Honeyfern smiled. _This._ This was what she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://featherstorm77.tumblr.com/)


End file.
